


[瑪奇短篇]捕夢

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: 【店主的話】貝仁你滾出我的腦袋！在看完噗浪某一個偷偷說之後，這句話就一直榮繞在我的腦袋，直到我寫完這一篇。貝仁你也是很厲害，第一次在我筆下入文就是R18，還是背德Play，典型寢取題材，照舊的意識流寫法，並且都是一貫的刀片。我是不是被打開了什麼奇怪的開關？獲得原PO的許可，我就正式公佈啦。稍微細說一些設計：首先是關於中間的R18，有仔細留意的話，開車的部分在描寫攻方的時候，我完全沒有用「托爾維斯」形容他。因爲不是真的托爾維斯，直到解除了變身，才用名字「貝仁」來寫他。其次就是在字裏行間，雖然一直都強調是金髮騎士，但塞了不少彩蛋暗示，其實是貝仁。例如對白「再多注視我一點。」、「你的表情就像想要禮物的小孩呢」、「那就不要讓我的興致減退」，這是來自日服挂機活動貝仁的隨機對白和貝仁本來的對白。味道也是另一個線索，貝仁的味道是灰燼和熔岩的味道。原PO提到了「托爾維斯如此神聖」，於是在改編的時候，乾脆就將這個也考慮在内。從米列希安的心理戲加了一個想著托爾維斯來DIY的橋段，用一個米希覺得這是「侵蝕自己的羞恥」，來襯托在他心中到底托爾維斯是什麼地位。所以貝仁的變身，米列希安認爲是「羞辱」。另外就是，這篇和先前寫的托爾米希(約亞）不太一樣，前者是我家米列希安的專屬夢向創作文，而這裏米列希安不是單獨指某一個米希，而是希望讀者能自行帶入的關係，我弱化了關於米列希安的外貌、性別、種族的描寫。雖然巨人可能就難以帶入啦，但我真的盡力了。最後，希望大家能笑納我這個不擅長開車的司機一次飆車啦。關於貝仁的R18額……我可能未必會再寫？（Flag）——————注：變身章原梗來自噗浪一則偷偷說：https://www.plurk.com/p/o1bmas
Relationships: Bein/Milletian, Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)





	[瑪奇短篇]捕夢

那是一個網羅，一個交織著千絲萬縷的網羅，絲線一圈曡著一圈，在木製的圈中交錯成了一張網。米列希安之間都說它能將惡夢捕捉，然後換來一夜安眠。

「呵，誰知道呢。」低沉的聲音喃喃自語，指尖把玩著那個柳枝繞出的圓：「一不小心的話，或許會把自己都圈進這個網裡呢。」

「無聊。」他的話換來的是副官那一貫鄙夷的回應，但男子興致勃勃的淺笑不曾減退。

「親愛的副官大人啊，你也該適時找些樂趣才對。」他說，也不管副官的眉頭皺得比往常更深。

「你將這種惡趣味稱為樂趣？」

沒有回答，邪眼僅笑著回眸，隨後彷彿帕拉魯一般的光芒藏住了暗夜。

  
那隻貓頭鷹一如既往地朝阿瓦隆的方向飛去，帶著那張米列希安思考了許久才下筆的信紙，順著堤爾克那微醺的輕風長揚而去，消失在邊境的守護者的眼際。

托爾維斯親啟……托爾維斯好久沒見了……托爾維斯我想見你......托爾維斯……米列希安揉皺了無數張羊皮紙，最後只能假裝輕描淡寫地寫上了那麼短短的一句。

「夜籠罩了愛爾琳，托爾維斯，我還能在光的盡頭等到你嗎？」

放下筆，米列希安放飛了貓頭鷹，就像要將黑月帶來的恐懼和不安一起放飛了一般，如釋重負。能盼來回音不過是一種奢望，米列希安本來只把寄信當作祈禱的儀式，祈求一刻心安而已。

結果真的等來了，就在堤爾克那潺潺的小河邊，米列希安捏著那個嵌著紅寶石的老舊項鍊，幾乎要將手心捏出一道深痕。回首，騎士呼喚著傳說的名字緩步走近，他笑魘如夢，一如初見的時候。

於是米列希安擁向了那個夢，一步一步走進了那個天羅地網裏面。

「再多注視我一點。」

低沉的告白順著騎士的舌尖送到了米列希安的唇邊，半推半就之際蛇已將禁果死死纏繞，金色的鑰匙撬開了封閉已久的門。米列希安嘗試呼吸，仿佛缺氧的人魚，最後還是被略顯強勢的吻打亂的呼吸的節奏。吐息吹在那雙仿佛晴空一般的眼眸裏面，騎士的指尖越過英雄的髮梢，繞過米列希安的耳尖，摟上了纖細到有點過分的腰際。

明明就隔著一層布料，從騎士掌心傳來的溫度仍燒得米列希安的心有點慌張，於是天不怕地不怕的英雄難得現出窘態，微腫的唇瓣吐出了不規則的音節，霧氣在眼瞳上氤氳。

「過分……不要看……」英雄的呼吸顯得更加急促了些，擋不住喉嚨發出的訴求。但騎士笑了，他將米列希安遮羞的手拉開，隨後垂首將衣領撕開，在早已染上了些許紅暈的肌膚上，留下了更深的齒痕。

那又是更悠長的呼喚聲。

米列希安不是沒有想象過和托爾維斯如此溫存，在那些長得難以忍耐的夜晚裏面，閉著眼睛想象騎士的體溫將自己赤裸裸地包圍，然後用羞恥一點一點將自己侵蝕。而現在，夢似乎成了真。

「我懂，米列希安，我都懂。」騎士說他永遠會都懂米列希安的寂寞，不管是心靈上的，還是身體上的：「所以我來了，和你在一起。」金髮的騎士似是而非地笑著說那是許久不見之後的見面禮，米列希安想真是意想不到的見面禮。

於是騎士和米列希安擁吻來得更加深刻，於是仿佛灰燼味道和熔岩的溫度燒上了英雄的身體。

啪——！一記重擊。

泡沫，破滅了；夢，醒了。

米列希安仍然在調整自己的呼吸，在夜色下搖曳的眼瞳仍透著不敢相信的神情，衣衫凌亂，思緒凌亂。騎士擦走了嘴角邊滲出的血沫，從容不迫，臉上挂著那個米列希安記憶中的笑。

「你不是托爾維斯。」米列希安的語氣冷了。

「我是。」騎士張開雙臂：「從頭到尾都是。」

「不，你不是。」發白的指關節緊緊攥住身上的薄衣，英雄終究還是有著英雄的自尊，米列希安一個字一個字地說道。

「你不是托爾維斯，貝演奈克……你不是。」

那串笑聲是僞裝從身上褪走的聲音嗎？還是信念破滅的聲音呢？

隨著細碎的金色塵埃被晚風吹起，在昏暗的小屋紛紛揚揚，黑月和夢魘一起降臨。而褪去了僞裝的魔王，指尖把玩著的金色硬幣閃閃發亮。纏在網上的銀線斷了，從網上飄落，纏上了英雄的手腕和腳踝，那是一張新的捕夢網。

「貝演奈克……」米列希安的嘴唇咬出了血。

貝仁的眼睛在炙燒著米列希安，細長而銳利，和他的劍一摸一樣，讓米列希安再無法靠著那層單薄的布料遮掩失態。英雄這才想起來，對了，托爾維斯溫雅的笑容從來不曾這麼像燙紅的劍刃過。

「明明如果你不戳破的話，我們會度過一個美好的晚上的。」

貝仁露出了惋惜的表情，伸出手拂過米列希安微涼的臉頰，一如他們在泰赫圖殷之門初見之時一樣，掠過那要強的嘴角，輕巧地抬起米列希安的下顎。英雄惱怒地拍下了那隻手，連同那個擁有迷惑力量的金幣一同甩出了視野之外。金屬在木板上撞出了清脆的哐當聲，落了地。

「你在羞辱我。」

「我沒有，米列希安。」

「你在羞辱托爾維斯。」

「我只是如你所願，帶來了你想見的人，或者說你想要的東西。」

聞聲，米列希安的目光落在了地板上那個閃閃發光的金屬章上，低聲呢喃著不可原諒。不可原諒的到底是自己的思念被踐踏了，還是所愛之人的名譽被踐踏了。米列希安終究還是分不清楚了，若能從貝仁的手上搶過那個變身章，是不是就能贖回一些罪？

貝仁看出了英雄的心思。

更濃稠的陰影包圍了米列希安，映入眼簾的是貝仁帶著笑意的唇峰，清晰地將低吟送入米列希安的耳中。他說你的表情就像想要禮物的小孩呢，他說那就不要讓我的興致減退。貝仁的掌心覆上米列希安的脖頸，沿著胸膛，一路而下，側耳傾聽米列希安帶著哽咽的枕邊私語。

英雄閉上了眼睛，委身進了泥沼之中，由著邪眼穿透了身體。想要呼喚托爾維斯的名字，張開嘴卻再也喊不出他的名字。

那是一個被網牢牢罩住的永夜。

  
聖所，參拜神艾托恩的遺跡，被時間遺忘之處。

身披著白袍的米列希安，從阿瓦隆的邊境緩步走來，走近了莊嚴的聖櫃，走近了清澈的聖水池。白袍之下，傷痕纍纍，齒痕纍纍，抓痕纍纍，和英雄的信念一樣，斑駁不堪。

纖細得過了頭的身體瑟瑟發抖，赤足的米列希安吃力地抱著發黑的布里歐納克，遺跡的碎石又在腳上添了傷痕，一步，一個淡淡的足印。隕落的英雄將那個染了血跡的金屬的圓章護在了手心，熠熠生輝。

米列希安探身入進了水池，垂下了頭顱，失魂落魄，聲音沙啞。

「父《主艾托恩》，我殺了人。」

米列希安緩緩地說。

「父《主艾托恩》，我將我自己殺了。」

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> 【店主的話】
> 
> 貝仁你滾出我的腦袋！  
> 在看完噗浪某一個偷偷說之後，這句話就一直榮繞在我的腦袋，直到我寫完這一篇。  
> 貝仁你也是很厲害，第一次在我筆下入文就是R18，還是背德Play，典型寢取題材，照舊的意識流寫法，並且都是一貫的刀片。  
> 我是不是被打開了什麼奇怪的開關？  
> 獲得原PO的許可，我就正式公佈啦。
> 
> 稍微細說一些設計：  
> 首先是關於中間的R18，有仔細留意的話，開車的部分在描寫攻方的時候，我完全沒有用「托爾維斯」形容他。  
> 因爲不是真的托爾維斯，直到解除了變身，才用名字「貝仁」來寫他。  
> 其次就是在字裏行間，雖然一直都強調是金髮騎士，但塞了不少彩蛋暗示，其實是貝仁。  
> 例如對白「再多注視我一點。」、「你的表情就像想要禮物的小孩呢」、「那就不要讓我的興致減退」，這是來自日服挂機活動貝仁的隨機對白和貝仁本來的對白。  
> 味道也是另一個線索，貝仁的味道是灰燼和熔岩的味道。
> 
> 原PO提到了「托爾維斯如此神聖」，於是在改編的時候，乾脆就將這個也考慮在内。從米列希安的心理戲加了一個想著托爾維斯來DIY的橋段，用一個米希覺得這是「侵蝕自己的羞恥」，來襯托在他心中到底托爾維斯是什麼地位。所以貝仁的變身，米列希安認爲是「羞辱」。
> 
> 另外就是，這篇和先前寫的托爾米希(約亞）不太一樣，前者是我家米列希安的專屬夢向創作文，而這裏米列希安不是單獨指某一個米希，而是希望讀者能自行帶入的關係，我弱化了關於米列希安的外貌、性別、種族的描寫。雖然巨人可能就難以帶入啦，但我真的盡力了。
> 
> 最後，希望大家能笑納我這個不擅長開車的司機一次飆車啦。  
> 關於貝仁的R18額……我可能未必會再寫？（Flag）
> 
> ——————  
> 注：變身章原梗來自噗浪一則偷偷說：https://www.plurk.com/p/o1bmas


End file.
